


Fanvid: always had a feeling (in my jellies)

by niyalune



Series: my other vids [9]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of meSo I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see
Relationships: Harry Goodman & Tim Goodman, Tim Goodman/Lucy Stevens
Series: my other vids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/169550
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Fanvid: always had a feeling (in my jellies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> For CherryIce - Spring Equinox Exchange 2020  
> Hopefully you like it. For my part, it was incredibly fun to make!
> 
> Song : High Hopes - Don Diablo Remix by Panic! At the Disco (edited for length)  
> Length: 1:33  
> Warning: some flashing lights.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/617675332968972288) / [Dreamwidth](https://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/23960.html)
> 
> Download links: [1080p](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9hyyrcscs94uxkk/always_had_a_feeling_%2528in_my_jellies%2529_-_signed.mov/file) (.mov, 193 MB), [720p](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j3bwghgrkbd03da/always_had_a_feeling_%2528in_my_jellies%2529_-_signed_smaller.mov/file) (.mov, 63 MB)
> 
> ETA: posted anonymously on April 27th, re-dated now that the Exchange works are revealed. The signed version has minor changes to color grading and in the credits.
> 
> ETA 2 : fun story, i had to upload it to youtube no less than 3 times because the first time i had forgotten to crop to the ratio, then it was the wrong file *facepalm* i'm so tired
> 
> this was so lovely to make, but way shorter than i wanted it to be. unfortunately i was still working (and not from home) in the Current Circumstances so i didn't have any energy on weekdays. i had a lot of trouble getting started as well, as i couldn't decide which requested fandom i wanted to vid, and then which song i wanted to use. anyway, i'm still pretty happy with it!

[Direct Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/cDtvcGGKHU0)

Mama said, fulfill the prophecy  
Be something greater, go make a legacy  
Manifest destiny, back in the days  
We wanted everything, wanted everything

Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting

Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes (High hopes)

Always had a, always had a feeling  
Always had a, always had a feeling  
Always had a, always had a feeling  
Always had high, high hopes (High hopes)

[Repeat]


End file.
